The present invention relates to pointers and relates more particularly to a pen-like laser pointer used for pointing to things on a map, chart, blackboard, etc., by means of the laser beam generated thereby.
An ordinary pointer which is used by teachers for pointing to things on a map, blackboard, etc., is generally made of a long stick. Recently, laser diode devices have been proposed for making a pointer. An ordinary laser pointer is generally comprised of a metal casing having a laser diode connected to a trigger circuit controlled by a pres contact switch to generate a laser beam for pointing to things on a map, chart, blackboard, etc. As the press contact switch is fastened to the rear end of the casing, it may be easily triggered by error in wasting power consumption. Furthermore, the use of the metal casing greatly increases the cost of this laser pointer.